The Rival Rescue Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: What happens when someone of the law is being black mailed to look as if they've gone rogue? They usually go for help, but what if that person is Jim Sterling? He just baits a team…Nate's team with a job. Hmm this can't be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Rivals**

"I can take them, Nate," Eliot said through gritted teeth.

Nate shook his head and stared straight ahead at his opponent and the armed men that followed their fearless leader.

"I hate to have it end this way, Nate, but it's the only way this cat and mouse game can finally come to an end." Sterling reached into the sleek, black suit coat. "Tell your team to back off or my team will shoot on my command."

Nate glanced at Eliot and nodded. Eliot stepped back and narrowed his eyes. He pointed at Sterling.

"I'm coming for you, Sterling," Eliot remarked.

Sterling smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Spencer."

Sterling turned his gaze to the others. Sophie stepped beside Nate and grabbed his hand. He turned to her and raised her hand to his lips.

"Everything will be fine," Nate whispered. "I promise."

"Nate, how can they be fine?" Sophie stared at him.

"You'll see." Nate smiled.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Sterling snapped. "Move it along."

"You'll never get away with this, Sterling." Sophie backed off.

"That's the thing, I have." Sterling smirked.

Once Nate's team was out of sight Sterling pulled out the sleek gun. He glanced at the men who backed him up and turned to them.

"Get out of here, I can handle this on my own," Sterling ordered.

"But, sir," one man objected.

Sterling raised the gun and fired a shot at him. The others stepped away from him and he raised his brow at them. They quickly left without another word spoken.

_**Four Days before**_

Nate opened the front door, tired and jet lag from the last job the team had. He kicked the duffle bag inside and walked further into the apartment. He stopped short and glanced around feeling that he wasn't alone.

"Perhaps a drink would help that jet lag," an unpleasant voice remarked.

"Sterling, I didn't know I gave you a key." Nate stared in the direction of the kitchen table by the window.

Nate flipped a switched and stared at the only person who could make his day go from bad to worse.

"I made my own," Sterling remarked sarcastically.

Sterling poured a second glass of Scotch and stood up. He walked over and handed it to Nate.

"I have a job for you," Sterling said. "Since we worked so well together on the last one I figured I'd offer you another one."

"I thought working with a band of thieves was beneath you, Jim," Nate said taking the glass and downed it like water.

Sterling smirked and leaned against the island in the kitchen and lifted the clicker and turned the screens on.

"I see you've made yourself at home as well," Nate said turning towards the screen. "What's the job?"

"That a boy, I knew you couldn't resist," Sterling said.

Nate leaned back and Sterling pulled up the files he had up loaded on the system. Nate watched as Sterling searched the data base and stepped around the island.

"Irish arms dealer and forger, Mick Callahan is back in Boston after a six year absence. Interpol was watching his movements about three months ago when he disappeared. It was just last week that we got a hit on one of his many aliases."Sterling looked over at Nate.

"Why is he in Boston?" Nate asked.

"Business and his dear old man was murdered." Sterling flipped through another file.

"So, arrest him."

Sterling shook his head. "You haven't heard the best part."

"Don't hold me suspense," Nate sarcastically remarked.

"He's got a meeting with some of his good pals to get revenge on the a rival family here. I need you and your team to find out what family."

Nate gave a weary sigh and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea how Sterling expect him to find what family Mick Callahan wanted dead.

"What is it in for me?" Nate said.

"I'll be willing to wipe your team's records clean." Sterling tossed Nate the clicker.

"You don't have the power, Sterling." Nate looked at his own rival.

Sterling smirked and reached for his phone.

"Says the law breaker," Sterling remarked. "Call me when you accept the job because I know you will."

Sterling walked out casually and headed downstairs. He stepped out into the brisk cold December air and pulled his coat tight. He glanced up at the building before walking across the street. He slipped into the passenger side of a black car and looked forward.

"I hope you were convincing," the thick Irish accent remarked.

"He'll take the job, you don't have to worry." Sterling glanced over to the middle age man. "Now hold your end of the deal and let them go."

"Sure once I get the call. I really like you. Jim Sterling, Interpol really put forth some money on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Blackmailed **

"You can't trust Sterling, Nate," Eliot snapped.

"I picture another Dubai," Hardison remarked. "Just with mad Irishmen."  
Nate rubbed his head and glanced at the screen as he stared at the files Sterling left up on the screen. It had almost been twenty-four hours since he spoke with him. Something about the job that was offered made him think twice as hard as he did about the last job Sterling dropped into his lap.

"Nate," Eliot said.

"What?" Nate glanced over at Eliot.

"How much is he paying us for a job like this?" Eliot asked.

"It's Sterling, Eliot, he doesn't pay," Hardison remarked.

The door opened to the apartment and Sophie and Parker walked in carrying a few bags in their hands. Nate looked over at them as they sat the bags down.

"Chinese is here," Sophie said.

Eliot jumped over the couch and walked over.

"Talk some sense into him, Soph. He's thinking real hard about taking the job Sterling offered." Eliot reached into the white take out bag.

Sophie looked at Eliot and gave his arm a pat. "Don't worry."

She walked over and stuffed her hands into her back pockets and looked over at Hardison. He got up and walked over to the others.

"So, Mick Callahan. He's not known to play nice with anyone," Sophie said. "What does Sterling want us to do?"

"Find the family who is responsible for Callahan's father's death."

"And that doesn't sound strange to you?" Sophie asked. "Finding another family so a crazed Irishman can revenge a family member."

Nate took a deep breath and turned to Sophie. "It's not a job we normally do, but…"

"It's Sterling, Nate, there's something that's behind the curtain. Don't you remember Dubai? He almost got us killed all for…"

"I know!" Nate snapped.

Sophie stepped back in shock and wrinkled his brow. "Have you slept any since you've gotten back?"

Nate shook his head and took a seat in a nearby chair. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"He played it close to the vest this time." Nate stared at the files.

"You're obsessing over this. Tell Sterling you aren't taking the case. Nate, this is dangerous getting involved with the Irish mob. And whatever else they are connected too."

Sophie lightly ran her hands through his hair and knelt down. He looked at her and sighed a little. It was something that was bothering him about the case.

"Hardison," Nate perked up.

"Yeah?"

"Give me what you can on Mick Callahan."

"We're taking the job?" Hardison asked.

"Not exactly," Nate said as he stood up and glanced at the screen. "We have to plan for another rescue."

"You lost me," Hardison said.

"Get me what you can; I'm going to do my own research." Nate hurried towards the door grabbing his coat.

Sterling sat casually outside of a café on the corner of the main street. He glanced around knowing he wasn't alone. His gaze glanced down at his phone as he received a text on the secure line from a team member he trusted to keep a close watch. He blindly texted back and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"You got sloppy on your report, Jim," Nate's voice came up from behind.

"You got my message I see," Sterling remarked.

Nate walked passed him and stood at the corner looking out into the busy street. He didn't look over at him. Sterling shifted slightly in Nate's direction and lifted a paper.

"What does Callahan want from you?" Nate asked.

"I don't know you'll have to ask him," Sterling answered. "He isn't quite open to the subject of answering questions. More of a man of taking action."

Sterling stood up and pulled his coat tighter and popped the collar to keep the brisk air off his neck. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked in Nate's direction. He stopped short and looked at Nate.

"You have a tail," Sterling remarked. "To your left and down a little. I think your guard dog sniffed out your trail."

Nate glanced over and saw Eliot leaned up against a pole. He gave him a slight nod of his head and Eliot pushed off the pole. He casually made his way towards their direction and without giving it a second thought threw a punch in Sterling's direction.

"What was that for!" Sterling stumbled.

"Do you have to ask?" Eliot remarked.

He grabbed Sterling by his coat and Nate looked at them.

"This is a very expensive coat, mind removing your barbaric grip from it?" Sterling snapped.

Eliot looked at Nate and Nate gave a nod. Eliot let Sterling go and he straightened his coat. He looked at Nate and Eliot through curious eyes.

"You couldn't have told us the truth?" Nate asked.

"I couldn't risk anything, I went in on my own."

"Just like Dubai," Eliot said. "So, what kind of tricks do you have up your sleeve this time, Sterling?"

"Tell your guard dog to back off," Sterling remarked.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at Sterling. Nate grabbed Eliot by his shoulder and he stepped away from Sterling.

"What's Interpol know about this impromptu mission?" Nate asked.

Sterling shook his head and reached into his coat and pulled out a mailing envelope addressed to him.

"I was careful every step of the way on my last assignment. But someone really didn't like me."

"You act surprised," Eliot muttered.

Sterling looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "All sarcasm aside, I found this waiting for me on my desk when I got back to HQ."

"What is it?" Nate asked as he reached for the crumbled envelope.

"A scandal waiting to happen. Someone is blackmailing me; there are aliases and oversea bank accounts in my name to make it look like I'm dirty. And we both know I don't accept bribes." Sterling looked at Nate and Eliot with a smirk.

"No, just use people to get what you want," Eliot hissed.

"Eliot," Nate remarked.

"What? It's true." Eliot turned to him.

Nate opened the envelope and pulled out pictures of Sterling accepting money from drug lords and arms dealers. He stared at the photographs and looked at Eliot. Eliot looked down at the pictures.

"Looks real to me," Eliot remarked.

"They aren't," Sterling stated. "These pictures have been edited to make it look like I'm running something behind Interpol. When have I done something like that before?"

"Don't answer that, Eliot," Nate remarked. "Alright, Sterling, I'll bring it to the team, but you need to find out more information on your blackmailer. And you have to hold up your end of the deal and owe use another favor."

"I don't do favors, Nate, especially for thieves."

"He still owes us one already." Eliot rolled his shoulders.

Sterling shook his head. "That one is in progress, Nate knows that."

"What's Callahan holding over your head?" Nate asked.

"Keep looking, it's all there."

"Tell Callahan we're on a lead."

"Fine." Sterling pulled out his phone. "Nice chatting with you both I'll be in touch."

Sterling turned on his heels and went the other direction. Nate looked down at the still filled envelope and pulled more photos to find a surprise. Eliot looked down at the photo.

"Is that...?" Eliot questioned.

"Yup," Nate answered. "This keeps getting interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Kink in the Family Bond**

"So, who's their lead?" Mick handed Sterling a shallow glass of whiskey. "Eases the nerves or are you too good to drink with someone like me?"

"I don't drink whiskey. I prefer a good Scotch," Sterling remarked with a smirk.

"It's all the same," Mick replied and walked off.

"They accepted the job, now could you let them go?"

"I thought begging was beneath you, Jim. I mean you are someone of a different person." Mick turned around. "You're too good to drink whiskey and now you're going soft, begging."

Sterling narrowed his eyes at Mick.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you. You can have a few moments with them, but I'm renegotiating our terms. When the job is done they go free and everything that Interpol is finding on you, Jim will vanish like it never happened. Scouts honor."

"You son of a bitch!" Sterling shouted.

Sterling grabbed him by the shirt.

"I'd be careful with that temper of yours, Jim. It could get you killed." Mick smiled.

Sterling glanced down at the gun in Mick's hand. He let him go and Mick straightened his shirt and reached for the second glass of whiskey.

"Are we agreed?"

"Agree." Sterling took a deep breath.

Mick stepped back and snapped his fingers and two men walked off. Sterling watched as they disappeared deep into the warehouse. He ran his hands through his hair eager to find a way out of the situation that was burying him.

"Let me go!" he heard his daughter's voice shouted.

Sterling glanced over and saw the two men walk in. He rushed over towards Olivia as they let her go pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Dad, I'm scared," she whispered.

"It's alright, darling, I'm going to get us out of this." Sterling kissed her head.

He glanced up at the only woman who had really made a deep impression on him. He extended his arm to welcome her into his secure embrace. She crumbled into his arms as he embraced her tight.

"I have a plan," he whispered to both of them.

Sterling looked at her and lightly placed his hand on her face. "Don't worry, Maggie."

"Jim, what do they want?" Maggie asked.

Sterling glanced over at Mick as he watched amused by the touching reunion. He turned to them and looked at Olivia as she tried so hard to be strong. He pulled both of them into his arms and kissed their heads.

"You're safe as long as I do as they want," Sterling said. "I need you both to be strong."

"What about Nate's team?" Maggie asked.

"It's all taken care of." Sterling looked at her.

He had kept his relationship with Maggie a secret for awhile. But he had to give up some things in order to persuade Nate to take the job.

"Liv, I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do," Sterling said.

"I will. What do you need me to do?" Olivia asked.

Sterling looked at Maggie as she stood close to him.

"Hold on to this for me." Sterling reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a button.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that," Maggie whispered.

Sterling grabbed Olivia's hand and looked at Maggie. "Seems there is a plan already being set into motion."

"Alright, that's enough sweet talking. Give them one last peck on the cheek and let's get business started." Mick walked over.

"Dad, don't let them take us," Olivia begged as she latched on to her father's arm. "Please."

Sterling pulled her into another embraced and kissed her head. "Be strong, darling."

A man grabbed Olivia from Sterling's embrace and Olivia cried out for him. He looked at Maggie and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll make sure she's alright, I promise, Jim. Just don't do anything rash that you can't get out of."

"Oh, Maggie, you know me," Sterling said and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, I do know you, Jim." She kissed his cheek before she was pulled away.

Sterling clenched his fist wanting so hard to do exactly what she knew he would do. He turned towards Mick and the Irishman chuckled.

"Who knew the great Jim Sterling had an Achilles Heel! I'm amused by it," Mick said giving Sterling a pat on his back.

Sterling narrowed his eyes and grabbed Mick once more by his shirt. "You hurt them I will kill you and I don't care what Interpol says about keeping you alive. I already have a little blood on my hands and I don't care anymore."

"Again, Jim, the temper." Mick smirked.

Sterling stepped back and took a deep breath running his hands through his hair. He looked in the direction that Maggie and Olivia were taken. It was time to do something about the Irish bastard and his blackmailing ways.

"What can you tell me, Hardison?" Nate walked down the iron steps of his apartment.

"Well, they are somewhere portside, but there's a lot of interference with the button-cam." Hardison looked over at Nate.

"Ports are a perfect place for a base."

"How are you cool about the whole Sterling and Maggie thing?" Eliot asked.

Nate looked at Eliot and ignored the question.

"I mean seriously," Eliot said.

"Eliot," Nate said.

"Ex-wife remember," Sophie said.

"Yeah, but it's just…"

"Can we focus?" Nate said.

Eliot shrugged and leaned back and folded his arms. "If Callahan is smart he's making sure no one can find exactly where they are."

Nate paced back and forth and Sophie looked at him.

"What if we give him a name of a distant family member? Make him think there may be a mole in his own family." Sophie stood up.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Struggle for leadership. Someone kills the old man to take control of the family."

Sophie smiled. "Exactly."

"It might work." Nate and glanced at the screen. "Let's go steal a family name."

Nate stirred a little whiskey into his coffee and took a sip. He was formulating a plan and he needed one quickly before things got out of hand.

"I called around and found a little information about our client." Sophie took a seat across from Nate.

"What did you find?" Nate leaned forward as Sophie ordered a drink.

"Dirty little secrets have a funny way of surfacing when you don't want them too." Sophie reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope.

"Anything we can use?" Nate asked.

"I think we can, there's a crazy uncle that the family doesn't even know exist." Sophie pulled a picture out of the envelope. "My contact told me a little bit about him and apparently he was exiled out of family. The only person in the family that knew about him is Callahan's father."

"An exiled uncle," Nate remarked. "He's our in."

Sophie looked at Nate as he rubbed his chin and smiled.

"How do you suppose we find this crazy uncle and how do we know he's alive?" Sophie asked.

"That's what public records are for." Nate stood up and Sophie wrinkled her brow at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Away in and away out**

Sterling stood on the roof top of a hotel. He pulled his coat tightly around him and he sipped from the inexpensive, crystal glass. It was the only place he found he could keep a clear head on his shoulders without acting rash. He had been in many situations like the one he was in now, but the offender didn't have their own leverage.

He swirled the glass and stared down at the flat phone as it lit up. He lifted it to read the message and glanced over the ledge. There was a glazed over look in his eyes as he waited to hear good news.

"Feeling a little suicidal are we now, Jimmy boy," a voice from behind remarked.

Sterling turned and looked at the well to do woman.

"Don't be so shock to see me," the woman walked over to him. "You don't look like you're doing too badly as a captive of one of the most wanted men."

Sterling smirked and glanced down at his phone.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your surprising appearance?" Sterling looked at the mature woman.

"You know the usual, I needed some fresh air. Rooftops are usually my thing," she smiled and leaned forward on the ledge. "Something exciting being above the city limits."

Sterling looked down at his phone.

"The unknown of what could happen."

She turned and smiled. "Of course like a way into the heart of crime."

Sterling raised his chin slightly at the young woman. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a gold coin with a crest on it. She flipped it towards him. He caught the coin and looked down at it. His gaze snapped up at her.

"Mick's looking for something that doesn't exist."

"What exactly doesn't exist?" Sterling looked down at the gold coin.

"My father's mysterious murderer. It was not another family that killed him."

Sterling glanced at her and wrinkled his brow confused by the Irish bastard's sister. He didn't trust anyone that was against the law. But maybe she was his way out of it.

"And how do you know that?" Sterling was curious to find out the information.

"Because the old man died of natural causes."

"I didn't realize a bullet in the head was natural causes. But please go on and tell me how the old bastard got that way." Sterling leaned against the ledge.

The Irish beauty folded her arms and walked towards him. "It's a secret."

Sterling had very little information to go on the mysterious daughter of the slaughtered Irish mobster. In fact he had nothing that tied her to the Irish mob at all. Interpol only knew of her brother and her father. In their standards she was an outstanding citizen with a booming business in Ireland, Britain, and the States as a designer.

"Don't you want to know what I know about my dirty little family, Jimmy boy?"

Sterling cringed at the taunting name that slipped from her lips. He wasn't one for pet names much less nicknames that sound childish. But something about the Irish adding their own spin on names made it that much more disgusting.

"I'm an encyclopedia of information on my brother's business." She leaned towards Sterling and played with the button on his coat.

"What's your secret?" Sterling asked.

She smiled and stepped away from him. "I have some terms I would like to discuss with you."

"We both know I'm not one to follow contracts." Sterling smirked.

"Oh, I know, my brother isn't either. You realize he has no intention of giving you what you want once the job is done. But me on the other hand I can give you information that will make you look like a god at that organization. And we both know, Jimmy boy, you love to get promoted."

"I'm listening." Sterling looked at her.

She smiled and walked towards him and her hand reached for the collar of his coat. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"I did it," she whispered in his ear.

Sterling stepped back. "You're lying."

"Now, Jimmy, would I dare lie to a law man?" she said with a soft voice. "I'm the most honest person in the world. The old man begged me to just kill him. He wanted out of the game of crime. Had a heart problem and someone dumped his pills down the drain. I couldn't imagine who. But when no one was around he asked me to shoot him right between the eyes. And leave a note that suggested that someone from a rival family did it. It was the old man's plans to keep his son busy for awhile."

"And when he finds out it was you?" Sterling asked.

"I have you to protect me, and don't you want to protect an asset?"

Sterling's phone rang and he glanced down at the device. He lifted it up and stared at the name.

"Excuse me, sweetheart, but your brother is calling," Sterling said sarcasm.

He answered the phone and walked to the other side of the roof.

Sophie and Nate sat in an old Irish pub outside the city limits. They had gotten a call from the exiled uncle. He wasn't the easiest man to find and probably liked it that way.

"Nate, do you think he'll show?" Sophie said.

"I don't know, Soph," Nate answered as he looked about the old pub. "We need to presume that he can help us out."

"It's been my experience that someone who doesn't want to be found usually finds any means to stay out of the public's eye." Sophie lifted the glass of cold ice water to her lips.

"That's usually correct, Miss," a thick Irish accent said behind Sophie.

Nate glanced over her shoulder at the white haired man with his back to them. He was holding a paper up and his straw fedora was falling apart.

"Liam Callahan?" Nate asked.

"Lower your voice, Mr. Ford; I don't want the G-men to find me. I'm in hiding." The older man folded his paper. "What can I do for you?"

Nate looked at Sophie as she shook her head.

"How do you know who I am?" Nate asked.

"I know every con man in Boston. Not to mention I also knew your old man," Liam mentioned. "Shame that the world lost a great man. He was a legend. And I see you didn't stray too far."

Nate shook his head and Liam chuckled. The older man folded his paper and got up.

"You're a different kind of con man, Mr. Ford, but you're not as good as me." Liam smiled.

"Great, another cocky SOB," Sophie remarked. "Just what we need."

Liam smirked a little pulled a chair from another table. He joined them and Nate looked at the Irishman. He wasn't exactly someone he could put his full faith in.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Ford?" Liam asked.

"An acquaintance got himself in a bit of a bind with your nephew."

"Ah, Mick's got someone caught in his web of trouble? How can I fish your friend out, Mr. Ford?"

"Acquaintance," Sophie corrected.

Liam chuckled. "You'd rather let this person figure out how to solve his own problem, but you actually have a heart. Alright, deal your cards and tell me what did this person do to get Mick's attention."

Nate glanced over at Sophie and she shrugged. Nate turned back to Liam and sighed.

"He's an Interpol agent being blackmailed for something. We don't know how he pissed him off, but knowing him just the slight look could do it."

Liam chuckled and leaned back. "That sounds like Mick. I'd have to see what my guys can do to dig up dirty information on Mick. I've only been in Boston for about a month, but I tend to stay out of the line of view. I have my eyes and ears though to inform me if I got to clean house."

Nate stared at the old man. He wasn't much older than his father was, but seemed to still have the fight of the Irish running deep into his veins.

"What's your acquaintance's name, I can see if he's been on their list for awhile or for that matter any family?" Liam looked at them.

"Sterling, Jim Sterling," Nate answered.

"I do recall the name. He paid me a visit about six months ago investigating a string of murders State bound and internationally."

Sophie and Nate looked at each other and Liam looked at them. He chuckled and reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a white card. He placed it on the table and Nate looked down at the embossed name that was printed clearly on it.

"Surprised are you, Mr. Ford, that someone like him would come bother a lonely fellow like myself for information?"

"Jim tends to go with his gut not ask around," Nate remarked.

"How about I tell you a little secret about this Jim Sterling friend of yours? Don't tell me he's just an acquaintance because I get the feeling he's just a miss understood man. When he came snooping around he knew how to sweep a place. He asked me straight up if I had murdered my brother because I was holding a grudge for taking my pretty little girl away from me. I wouldn't shoot me own brother for no reason, Mr. Ford. I'd kill a man if he owned me some pretty pennies. But I wouldn't for keeping my pretty little girl safe."

"How long has your brother been dead, Mr. Callahan?" Nate asked.

"Over six months ago. We had a funeral too and Mick didn't come to his own father's funeral."

Nate looked at Sophie and she raised her brow at him. He shook his head and turned back to Liam. He smirked a little and chuckled a little.

"Go on," Nate said.

"So, he's been on this case for awhile."

"Apparently, I'm beginning to see the light on what this maybe all about."

"So, do you need me still, Mr. Ford?" Liam asked.

"We need away into this circle of yours," Nate said. "We need to borrow your name."

Liam chuckled and slapped his knee.

"You are quite an interesting man, Mr. Ford, but my nephew isn't as stupid as you think. He knows everything about you and your team. He's probably has eyes on your place. If you know what's best, Mr. Ford, I'd say let Mr. Sterling dig his way out."

Sophie rested her hand on Nate's arm and he looked at her. She gave him a nod knowing where he was going.

"Your nephew doesn't just have Jim Sterling close by he's using his daughter and a friend as leverage."

"Well, you didn't say that. Mr. Ford, I can't give you my name, but use what you have." Liam stood up and placed a gold coin on the wooden table. "I'll be in touch."

Nate and Sophie watched the older man sleek away to the back of the old Irish bar.

"Seems you and he have something in common, Nate," Sophie joked.

"Let's get the team together." Nate lifted the gold coin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Gold Coins**

_**Leverage HQ**_

The team looked at the gold coin that Liam gave Nate.

"So, this is how we're going to save the day?" Park snatched the coin from Hardison.

"Save the day, no, get in, yes," Nate replied.

"How exactly do we do that?" Eliot took the coin and looked at it.

Nate pressed the clicker and pulled up Sterling's report from the last assignment he was on.

"We know Sterling was looking into the Callahan's and got close. But what we don't know was what he stumbled on. And because we don't have anything on the case except for what Sterling gave us, we're relying on other informants." Nate stared at the report. "So, Hardison, what can you tell us about the coin."

"Not a damn thing. It's a real gold, but not worth a thing." Hardison looked at them as he pulled up a picture of the coin. "Our pal Liam isn't really someone we want to get to cozy with. He's got a record that would make the devil cry. Nate, this guy is bad. I mean who cuts off fingers cause he doesn't have the money?"

Eliot looked at Nate. "This guy is bad news, Nate, what's to say he doesn't turn on us?"

"We don't, but he's our only lead to get ahead of Mick." Nate stood straight.

Sophie walked over and grabbed the coin from Eliot as he flipped it in the air. She looked at it and looked at Nate.

"Liam mentioned that he had a daughter and that his brother took her from him. Do we know who his daughter is?"

"I looked up Liam's family lineage and only found he had a son, no record of him ever having a daughter. Now, his brother had two children, Mick Callahan and Katherine Callahan. Katherine is on the designer line. She's got business all over Ireland, Britain, and the States. No record." Hardison looked at the team.

Nate leaned forward and looked at the Irish beauty. She was elegant and refine, nothing like her brother. He rubbed his chin and glanced at the pendant around her neck.

"I think she could help us out." Nate looked at the team.

"Why do you say that?" Sophie asked.

"Because she's Liam's daughter," Nate said. "Look at her pendant."

Sophie walked over to Nate and stared at the picture of Katherine. The pendant around her neck was a coin with a crest on it, but not the exact crest as Callahan's.

"It's the same gold coin Liam gave us." Sophie lifted the coin.

Eliot walked over and reached for the coin.

"This is Liam's family symbol." Eliot pointed at the double blade.

"Exactly," Nate looked at Eliot.

Nate stared at the report searching for something.

"I think I know what Sterling was investigating and got too close."

"You want to share with the class, Nate?" Hardison asked.

Nate looked at Hardison and smirk.

"Eliot, come with me we're going to have a little meeting with Sterling. Sophie, Parker go have a little chat with Ms. Callahan, she has a show here in Boston."

"What are we looking for?" Sophie asked.

"Anything that a guilty woman might want to confess." Nate grabbed his coat and headed to the door.

* * *

Sterling glanced down at his phone and looked over his shoulder as a gentleman made his way in his direction. Sterling pulled something out of his coat pocket and passed it to the gentleman.

"Make sure that gets to your superiors," he remarked. "I'm going to need the extra help."

The gentleman walked off and Sterling looked over across the street to see Nate and Eliot standing there. He glanced around and hurried across the street.

"I hope you have something for me," Sterling remarked.

"Katherine Callahan killed Mick's father," Nate said.

"I know," Sterling remarked.

Nate looked at Sterling and raised his brow. Sterling chuckled and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a gold coin and let it rest in his palm. Nate reached for it and stared at the crest that did not match Liam's coin. He handed it to Eliot and he examined it.

"So, you know that she is Liam Callahan's daughter?" Nate remarked.

"Adopted daughter," Sterling remarked. "She's not a Callahan by birth."

Eliot looked at the coin and stared at the ax across the crest. He tossed it towards Sterling and Sterling caught it.

"That's what you were investigating?" Nate asked.

"I was following a lead that an informant gave me," Sterling said. "I know that there are some deep dark secrets buried deep in that family. I wanted to find out how deep they went."

"And I guess you got in," Nate said. "So, this why you paid a visit to Liam Callahan?"

"Ask him yourself," Sterling said with a smirk. "I can't give you that information."

Eliot looked at Sterling and shook his head. "Liam Callahan is your informant, isn't he?"

Sterling glanced at Eliot and narrowed his eyes.

"You had a tone that suggested it," Eliot remarked.

Nate looked at Eliot.

He turned and looked at Nate, "What! It was a very distinctive tone."

Nate shook his head and Sterling rolled back on his heels. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and glanced around. Nate looked about and saw a black car down the street. He turned to Sterling.

"You have surveillance," Nate remarked.

"I know they've been following me. Mick isn't a very bright gent. I've been in contact with Interpol since this all began. And FBI will be joining the party as well; my contact paid me a visit."

Sterling seemed very smug and in control of the situation. But Nate knew there was something Sterling wasn't sharing. The question was why did Sterling still need him and the team?

"By the way the button cam was a great idea," Sterling said. "Now you can find my daughter and Maggie."

And there it was, he needed them to rescue Olivia and Maggie. He was in no real danger, just had to the play the part to make sure they were safe. Nate couldn't help, but feel used once more. He looked at Eliot and gave a nod.

"Go ahead," Nate muttered.

"With what?" Sterling gave Nate a look.

"This," Eliot said.

Sterling turned his attention to Eliot and Eliot threw a punch. Sterling was caught off guard as Eliot gave a fierce blow, knocking him out.

Just as Nate had predicted two men in black suits came from hiding and rushed over.

"Shadows," Eliot muttered.

"Handlers," Nate remarked.

"Was that really necessary, Mr. Ford," a tall dark haired man came up from behind.

Nate turned and the gentleman pulled out his badge and flashed it. Eliot sighed and looked at the two others that carefully lifted Sterling up.

"Necessary enough to flush out the tail Sterling's had since all this began. So, agent…"

"Gregory Lynch," the dark hair agent remarked.

"Let's talk," Nate said.

* * *

They made their way to an empty office building that was being used for surveillance. Agent Lynch looked at Nate and tossed his coat over a chair.

"Alright, talk why did you assault an Interpol agent?" he asked.

"He deserved it," Eliot mentioned. "Plus felt good to hit him again."

"Eliot," Nate snapped.

He shrugged and looked at two agents that were at the scene. He folded his arms and turned to Nate and Agent Lynch. He wasn't very comfortable with the three law men that kept a watchful eye.

"Why's the FBI following an Interpol agent?" Nate asked.

"Suspect in a conspiracy of having criminal connections," Agent Lynch answered.

Nate looked at Eliot as he smirked a little.

"Did I miss something?" Agent Lynch asked. "I was informed by his superiors that there were reports that James Sterling was walking a thin line."

"He walks a thin line, but not on that side."

"Oh? What about his side trip here about nine months ago? He read you and your team in into a very sensitive case."

Nate took a seat and looked at the agent who obviously was covering something. He looked at Eliot who searched the room.

"Let's not play games, Agent Lynch. We both know that Jim Sterling is hardly the culprit, but helping you out on a case dealing with Mick Callahan. He had some valuable information that you needed. You two are working together sharing information." Nate looked at him.

He was getting tense as Nate pried more. Nate reached into his coat pocket and Agent Lynch got on edge. Nate stopped and tossed a gold coin on the table.

"What's that?"

"Liam Callahan's gold coin," Nate remarked.

"And what does a gold coin of a Callahan have to do with what we're talking about?" Agent Lynch asked.

Nate lifted it up and tossed it. "It didn't make sense to me, but as I was talking to Sterling he knew a lot more than he led on. He knew that Katherine Callahan killed Mick Callahan's father. It's been all about Katherine all along. Sterling was investigating Katherine Callahan's connections to the Irish mob and found something deeper than drugs, money, and murderer."

"You got all that from a coin?"

"Actually, yes. If you check Sterling's left pocket you'll find a coin, a different one. It's a forgery. It is made out of real gold, but it isn't one of the Callahan's coins."

Agent Lynch folded his arms and Eliot stepped closer.

"Easy, Eliot," Nate remarked.

He looked at Agent Lynch as he glanced over at the two other agents. He turned his attention back to Nate.

"Katherine is adopted, she's not a Callahan by birth, but again Sterling knew that."

"Again all this from a coin?"

"The one thing you didn't check out about Sterling was he likes puzzles. And he came across one. I like puzzles too and I'm about to solve it."

"We all do," Agent Lynch said. "But that preside the point. You have something in mind, Mr. Ford?"

"I do actually, we need your help to rescue his daughter and Maggie Collins."

Agent Lynch rubbed his eyes and leaned against the desk nearby. Nate looked over at the two agents and looked at Eliot.

"How hard did you hit Sterling?" Nate asked.

"A lot of frustration went into that punch, Nate; he'll be out for a few hours."

Nate shrugged and looked at his watch.

"Have a date, Mr. Ford?"

"No, just waiting on a call."

The sound of Sterling's phone began to ring. They all turned and stared in the direction of the ringing device. Nate got up and walked over to it and lifted it up.

"Sooner or later he'd have to call," Nate said.

"Answer it," Agent Lynch said.

Nate pressed the talk button. "Hello, Mr. Callahan."

"Mr. Ford, so good to hear your voice, you must be with Jim if you are answering his phone."

"You would be correct," Nate remarked. "He's a little busy, took quite the hit."

Eliot looked at Nate and wrinkled his brow.

"And who would do such a thing?" Mick asked.

"Probably someone who knew he was getting close to something. I think whoever killed your old man knew he was on to them and they sent someone to give him a talk too. Luck for him I just happened to be nearby." Nate looked over at Agent Lynch. "How about a meet, Mr. Callahan, I'd like to meet the person who's blackmailing an Interpol agent and using my team."

"I don't meet my employees, that's why I have my liaison. So, Mr. Ford, wake up my liaison so he can keep working."

"Looks like he may be out. Send someone else."

"I already have. You're with them."

The sound of a safety being removed made Nate look up. He turned and looked at the two men and glanced over at Agent Lynch.

"You think you could out smart me, Mr. Ford, I mean really I thought you were better than that. Jim spoke so highly of you. Well, talk to you soon."

The line went dead and Nate tossed the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: **

"Guess you're playing a game too?" Nate remarked.

"Sorry, Mr. Ford, but I can't let you go any further down the rabbit hole. Mick Callahan is a very dangerous man that I refuse to let take any more innocent people." Agent Lynch walked towards Nate. "Hand me Agent Sterling's phone and have a seat. You two will be here for a while."  
Nate presented the phone to Agent Lynch and he snatched the phone. He stuffed it into his pocket and looked at his two men.

"Cuff them and make sure they can't get out."

The two men cuffed Nate and Eliot.

"What about Agent Sterling?"

"He'll wake up soon enough." Agent Lynch looked over his shoulder. "There are two other Interpol agents on their way, Mr. Ford, I suggest you introduce yourself. They'll be very interested in knowing why their agent is being held captive by two thieves."

Nate narrowed his eyes at the cocky agent.

"Don't think this will be the last time we meet, Agent Lynch."

"Mr. Ford, I look forward to the next meeting, I believe that will be your last stand as the leader of a band of thieves. I'll have the others brought in. You won't go alone."

Agent Lynch walked towards the door and headed out. His two men followed behind him and shut the door.

"What do we do now?" Eliot asked.

"We wait." Nate looked at Eliot.

It was then the sound of the door opening that the first possible sign of hope came. Nate and Eliot looked up as the door opened.

"Well, it appears you boys got yourselves in a bit of bind," the familiar voice of an Irish conman came.

The older man stood and two men walked up behind the older man. Nate raised a brow and Liam smirked as he reached into his pockets.

"How'd you find us?" Nate asked.

"That coin I gave you has a device so I know where it is at all time. I'll be wanting that back after the little shit is put behind bars," Liam remarked. "Alright, boys, get them out of those cuffs and let's go find that bastard of an agent."

Liam's two men walked over to Nate and Eliot and undid the cuffs. They tossed them to the side and Nate stood up.

"I'll be seeing you around, Mr. Ford. You boys better get moving before anymore law men get involved."

"What about sleeping beauty?" Eliot gestured towards Sterling.

"His people will handle him, I believe he's far from done the investigation."

"What about Maggie and his daughter?" Nate asked.

"Safe and sound, Mr. Ford, do you think I'd let my nephew keep two innocent people. He's lost his leverage. Now, get moving or you'll be in cuffs again."

Nate gave Eliot's shoulder a nudge and they headed out the door. Nate stopped and looked at Liam.

"Go, Mr. Ford, I'll be seeing you," Liam said with a tip of the cabby hat.

Nate followed behind Eliot and out the door.

Sterling opened his eyes wincing at the throb in his head. He rubbed his forehead and sat up to look around his surroundings. He had lost time after Eliot had knocked him out.

"Damn it, Spencer," he hissed.

"You'll be wanting some medicine for that bump, Agent Sterling," the thick roll of an Irish accent came from the shadows. "You're a lucky man that your Agent Lynch didn't kill you."

"He's not one of mine," Sterling remarked. "Where am I?"

"Here's how things are going to go, Agent Sterling. You don't work for my coward of a nephew, Mick, anymore. You work for me. And if you want to see your lady friend and daughter again I'd suggest you do exactly as I say."

Sterling heard the strike of a match and a small flame appeared. He stared at the form sitting in a chair. He narrowed his eyes as his blackmailer wasn't Mick Callahan any longer, but a much older and wiser con artist.

"What do you want me to do?" Sterling asked.

"That a boy, Agent Sterling. Keep your eye on the prize."

"I said what do you want me to do?" Sterling became irritated.

There was a long pause.

"I want you to kill your pal Nathan Ford using Katherine and Mick's men."

"You're kidding?"

"Now, why would I do kid, Agent Sterling? I am a serious man and you should know about that. You've got a whole catalogue on my family and in particular me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Decode**

Nate flipped the coin in the air and caught it. He stared at the markings and sighed. Something wasn't right about the whole job. How did Mick Callahan give up to Liam? The older man didn't have the means necessary to take control of Mick's men or even rescue Maggie and Sterling's daughter. So, was it a set up?

"Nate, Sophie and Parker are on their way back," Eliot said as he tossed his jacket over a chair. "What's the plan?"

"I'm thinking of one," Nate said. "Hardison, check this coin."

He tossed Liam's coin to Hardison.

"What exactly am I checking for?" Hardison asked.

"A bug."

"You think Liam is spying on us?" Eliot asked.

"No, I don't think he's spying on us, Eliot, I think he's using us like Mick was using Sterling. We're just pawns in their little game. Liam wants things back to how things use to be where he had a say in the family business not Mick."

"So, what do we do?" Eliot asked.

"We buy in," Nate said.

"Wait! You want to buy into a family feud?" Hardison asked.

"That's right."

"I don't like it, Nate, this guy has been playing us since you and Sophie went to pay him a visit."

Nate gave a nod and Eliot shook his head.

"So, how do we buy in?" Hardison asked.

Just as Nate was about to say something his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the singing phone. Nate wrinkled his brow and answered it.

"Mr. Ford, I'd like a meet with you," the delicate Irish accent spoke.

"And why would you want one, Ms. Callahan?" Nate remarked.

Hardison and Eliot looked at him with curiosity.

"I think you want to hear what I have to say," Katherine remarked. "Eight O'clock down at my hotel. I'll text you the details. Come alone and make sure your watch dog doesn't follow you."

"Alright," Nate said.

"Until then, Mr. Ford," Katherine said.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and looked at them.

"I have a meet with Katherine."

"About what?" Eliot asked.

"Not sure yet."

"I'm coming with you." Eliot folded his arms. "I don't trust her."

"Nor do I, but I'm doing this alone."

"Nate."

"Don't worry." Nate looked at the screen. "I'll go prepared."

Eight o'clock slowly approached and Nate headed to the hotel Katherine was staying at. He was alert about his surroundings. He walked to the elevator and stepped inside. He pressed the button to head to the roof.

"Nate, be careful," Sophie's voice came through the ear bud.

"Done this a thousand times," Nate said. "I'm shutting off the ear bud, but you have my location."

"Good luck," Sophie said.

The ding of the elevator chimed and door opened to the cool air rushed into the elevator. He stepped out and pulled his coat tighter to fend off the bite of the chill. His eyes glanced around as he walked towards the edge of the roof. Nate stopped and glanced over the city and listened to the peace that muted the sound below.

"Nice place to meet, Ms. Callahan," Nate said.

"I find it liberating," she said.

Nate turned and looked at the Irish beauty as her red, medium length hair floated on the breeze. He folded his arms as she approached him.

"I think, Mr. Ford, we need to have a chat," Katherine said as she stood

He looked forward feeling the chilling air rushing towards them. Nate took a deep breath and turned to her.

"What do you have to ask me, Ms. Callahan?" Nate asked.

She turned and tucked her red hair behind her ear. "James Sterling?"

"You should know about him since you two have been sharing secrets, what can I add?" Nate folded his arms.

"I've given him all the information he needs on the family."

"There's a but coming on."

Katherine looked at him and leaned against the ledge of the rooftop. She was one to play it close to the vest and keep the cat and mouse game up. Nate didn't feel like prying and didn't feel like playing the game.

"Should I leave or are you going to tell me what you really want?" Nate stepped away from the ledge.

"You don't like him do you?"

"I didn't say that, but I've kind of stepped away from giving a damn about what happens to him." Nate played with the words.

Katherine smirked and reached into her internal pocket, of her coat, to pull out a piece of paper the size of a note card. She presented it to Nate and he reached for it, but before he could grab it she pulled it from him. He looked at her and raised his brow at her.

"Here's the answer you were looking for, Mr. Ford, the truth to the mystery. You know I'm not blood and yet take the name Callahan. It's quite the twisted tale and James knows it. Why else do you think everyone wants to blackmail him?"

Nate looked at her as she stood there.

"You're his informant," Nate said.

"Guilty," she said. "And the coin I gave him is what he needs for his investigation. I suggest that you return that coin to him, Mr. Ford. It's evidence." Katherine presented the paper. "There are coordinates somewhere within the truth, up to you to decode it. After all don't you like puzzles?"

He took the paper and she walked around him. He watched the Irish beauty as she slipped away into the shadows of the evening. He unfolded the paper and stared at the rough handwriting. It was too sloppy to be the handwriting of a woman.

Nate stuffed the paper into his coat pocket and headed off. He took the elevator down and took a cab back home.

* * *

Sterling stared at the silver revolver and sighed. He waited for instructions on how to plot a murder without being tied to it. He wasn't a master mind in killing someone, but in a time of desperate measures he had six shots to try.

The delicate knock on the door stirred Sterling from his thoughts. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I'll give you a guess, Jimmy boy," the delicate Irish accent replied.

Sterling rolled his eyes as he unlocked and opened the door for the Irish beauty. She stood there with a smile on her painted lips. He stepped to the side and invited her in to the dreary room.

"So, suppose you have something for me?" Sterling said.

"You can thank me, Jimmy boy," Katherine remarked as she turned on her sharp looking stilettos.

"And what would I have to thank you for?" Sterling locked the door and looked at her. "Have you found out where your ignorant, criminal, adopted father is stashing Maggie and Olivia?"

Her watched as Katherine only smiled and made herself comfortable in his chair. Her hand reached for the revolver and she looked at him.

"I've gotten you away out of your little deal with Liam," Katherine remarked. "You owe me a drink too, Jimmy boy."

"Stop calling me that," Sterling said in frustration to the nickname.

Katherine smiled and sat the revolver down.

"I've given, Mr. Ford a coded message that will lead him right into Liam's warehouse, where you will be, James."

"Better, but that doesn't explain how you are going to get me out of the devil's trap."

"Ah, but this will." Katherine pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You read it well and this will give you the answers. After this little ordeal I'd like for you to do as you promised."

"I'm a man of my word; I'll have the paper work drawn up for you and your home free, off my radar." Sterling folded his arms.

"Then this little plan will work, just be prepared. I've got my boys ready to back you up and some of Mick's boys. I just hope you can get the job done."

Katherine stood up and walked in front of him. She reached up her hand and lightly stroked his cheek.

"It's a shame you and I couldn't be more than just whatever this screwed up relationship is. We'd make a pair that would get the office talking." Katherine stared at him.

Sterling almost felt compelled to fall into the seductress' spell, but he had someone waiting from him. And he saw himself as a man who didn't ignore a second chance. In fact he had something in his pocket to remind him there was someone who gave him a second chance.

"Good night, Ms. Callahan." Sterling stepped away from her. "I'll read over the proposal you've left me."

Katherine smiled and walked towards the door.

"She's a lucky woman to have her own superhero. Some women have all the luck and fun." Katherine reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm afraid you've gotten it all wrong, I'm the lucky one and I'll do anything to protect the two women in my life." Sterling stood straight and straightened his tie. "Good night."

Katherine walked out and he shut the door. He let out a deep breath and locked tight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Truth **

Nate stared at the message and circled the words that stuck out to him. He glanced over his shoulder at Sophie as she pulled out leftover Chinese. He smiled a little and glanced down at the coin that Katherine mentioned had evidence about Mick's operations. He lifted it up and turned it around to see a line across the middle of the coin. He really hadn't looked too closely at the forged coin, but now was a good time as any to examine it.

"Nate, what did Katherine have to say?" Sophie asked.

He glanced over at her and shook his head.

"Just had to confess."

"To what?" Eliot asked.

"Anything that may come about." Nate folded the piece of paper. "So, what do we know about the device that Liam placed in the coin?"

"Nothing, it's just your typical tracking device. But I did find coordinate on the coin that leads to this warehouse. You see most devices like this have a finger print on where it was made. Not to mention a trail of bread crumbs of where this coin has been." Hardison pulled up the information. "That warehouse is by the port."

"What's in the warehouse?" Nate asked.

"Nothing, it's rented to Liam, but there's no inventory that's been logged in." Hardison looked at Nate.

"An empty warehouse isn't just an empty warehouse," Nate said. "That's their order of operations." Nate looked at the warehouse.

"What now?" Sophie asked.

"We go say hi," Nate said.

"Are you crazy?" Hardison remarked.

"I didn't say just walk through the front door, Hardison." Nate smirked. "Eliot, come with me we're going to find Agent Lynch."

"Wait, what?" Eliot snapped his gaze in shock.

Nate grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, knowing Eliot would follow behind.

Nate and Eliot stood in front of the empty building, waiting. But they didn't have to wait long for Agent Lynch to show up.

"I told you we'd meet again, Agent Lynch," Nate greeted the agent.

"And I told you that when we met again that would be your last stand as a leader of bandits," Agent Lynch said.

Nate smiled and looked around to see other cars. He looked at Agent Lynch and gave a nod.

"Do you want Mick Callahan, Agent Lynch?" Nate asked.

"I want that whole, damn family of Callahans," Agent Lynch answered. "But I'll settle for you and your guard dog here. Soon enough I'll get the rest of your crew."

Eliot started to make a move, but Nate grabbed his shoulder. Eliot looked at Nate as he shook his head. He stepped back and looked at Agent Lynch. The cocky agent smirked and all Eliot wanted to do was to wipe that cocky smile off the G-man's face.

"Don't get cocky, Agent Lynch," Nate said. "If you know anything about me and my crew then you know we don't do things by the book."

"I know everything about you, Mr. Ford. Agent Sterling gave us what we needed about your little crew."

"I told you, Nate we shouldn't have trusted Sterling," Eliot muttered.

"Who said, I trusted him, Eliot?" Nate remarked.

Eliot looked at Nate and rolled his eyes.

"What if I can give you the exact location where the family meets and close your investigation and revenge on the Callahan family?" Nate said.

"Nate," Eliot snapped.

"Revenge? Now you're just pulling my leg, Mr. Ford. I have not desire for revenge. They didn't do anything to me."

"Sure they did, about twenty years ago Liam Callahan took something from you because you were the agent in charge for the fall of his family circle. She's what about twenty-six now?"

He watched as the tough agent seemed to let his guard down.

"How…"

"You had a tell, but you also are wearing a medal of St. Anthony, patron saint of lost articles, your daughter has the exact medal. So, she's the one who's been feeding both you and Jim sterling the information. Liam took your daughter and made her part of the family, but when he knew you were closing in on him he passed her along to his brother. After that it's not rocket science. Mick Callahan found out that his 'sister' wasn't family at all, but a snitch. He came to you and told you to take care of the situation. You in return reached out to an old friend who did insurance, but now is Interpol. You planted the pictures and had his daughter and Maggie kidnapped. They were never really in danger until Jim refused to cross the line. Mick threatened him and well the rest is history. So, as I see it Agent Lynch that's a major offense." Nate folded his arms.

"You got that all from a coin?" Eliot questioned.

"Pretty much." Nate smirked.

Agent Lynch shook his head. "Impressive, Mr. Ford, but you forgot one detail of the plan."

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"Agent Sterling isn't playing for Mick's team anymore. He's switched sides for Liam Callahan and you're his target."

Nate didn't say anything.

"Damn it, Nate, I told you!" Eliot snapped.

"We'll help you get your daughter back, but after this ordeal, you leave me and my team alone."

Agent Lynch looked at him and folded his arms. "But what you do is not legal."

"Well, just think of it as we pick up where the law leaves off," Nate said.

Agent Lynch glanced around and turned back to Nate.

"Fine, but we do it my way."

"I already have a plan; you just need to be ready." Nate smiled.

Agent Lynch put out his hand and Nate shook his.

"See you tomorrow, then," Agent Lynch remarked.

He walked off and Eliot looked at Nate. "What the hell?"

"We have a job, well two jobs," Nate said as he turned on his heels.

"Nate, we're going to talk about this," Eliot said.

* * *

Sterling stood on the rooftop sipping from the cheap, crystal glass. He stared out into the distance and nervously tapped his foot.

"Don't you think you should stand away from the ledge, Jimmy boy?" Katherine's voice said.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at her. She brought trouble where ever she went and it was only about to get out of hand. He knew her type very well, but he was doing this all for a purpose.

"It won't work," Sterling said. "Plans like this won't work."

"Don't worry, Jimmy boy." Katherine smiled.

She reached into her coat and presented him a phone.

"I have a surprise for you. Just touch the screen." Katherine pointed to the phone.

Sterling looked at the black screen and touched it; his eyes went from a non-trusting gaze to surprise.

"Hello, darling," Sterling spoke.

"Daddy," Olivia said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, they came and got us, we're safe."

"Where's Maggie."

Olivia glanced over her shoulder and signaled. He could see Maggie making her way to the phone.

"Jim," she said.

A smile touched his lips to see that they were both alright.

"They said you can't come see us, why?" Maggie said. "We're safe."

"Because there's one more thing I have to do, but I promise I'll be there as soon as it's done."

"Please, Jim don't do whatever it is they're telling you to do." Maggie's eyes were pleading.

His brow wrinkled at the sight. He had never seen her plead; it wasn't like Maggie to do so. He shook his head and gave a smile.

"Once this is over my name will be cleared and we'll be back to normal." Sterling could only hope that was enough.

"Jim, you have nothing to do over there, just come and get us and we'll start over." Maggie stared at him.

"Just one more day and it will be all over. Tell, Olivia I love her."

"James Sterling, don't hang up!" Maggie said.

"I love you, Maggie."

She shook her head. "Please."

"Good-bye."

Sterling hung up the phone and tossed it to Katherine. She stuffed her phone into her pocket.

"You better hold up your end of the deal." Sterling's voice was gruff. "Or our deal is off."

"Jimmy boy, I swear on my father's life I'll keep my end."

"I know your father and a lot of help he's been in this whole ordeal."  
"All for the job," Katherine said. "Have a good night, Jimmy boy. I'll be ready tomorrow."

The Irish beauty walked off and Sterling stared at her as she slipped away. He turned back and listened to the peace. It was almost over, there was one last thing he had to do and couldn't tell Maggie the horrible job he had left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Alliance **

Sterling cuffed the white shirt before he turned to the rest of the expensive suit that still remained on the hanger. He took a deep breath as he grabbed the dark blue, silk tie and tied it.

There was only a small window of time that the plan could go down. He had to time every second just right or there would be a massacre instead of one casualty. Sterling slipped the holster over his shoulders and clipped his badge on his leather belt.

He glanced around the hotel room and looked at the sealed letter that he had written. He knew by the time this was all over Interpol, FBI, and the local authorities would be sweeping the hotel room. He turned back to the suit coat still hanging on the velvet hanger.

"This better work," he muttered.

Sterling reached for the coat and slipped it on. He stepped in front of the full length mirror and lightly dusted off any lint that may have attached itself in the process of slipping the coat on. His eyes stared at his reflection; he couldn't remember when his reflection started to frown at him. He used to be a standup guy and didn't let any thief, conman, or low life mob family pull him onto the other side of the law. But things were different and it was time to play dirty just like them.

The chime of his phone rang out and he reached for the device. He lifted it to his ear and took a deep breath before saying something.

"Sterling," he said.

"The car is waiting outside for you, James," the voice of the Irish beauty said. "Don't make me wait."

"What no, 'Jimmy boy' today, Ms. Callahan."

"Seriousness, James," Katherine remarked.

"I'll be there shortly; I have to have to give myself a pep talk."

"Death haunts all the time, James, now isn't a time to be afraid of it."

The line went dead and Sterling stuffed his phone into the interior pocket. He stepped lightly and walked out the hotel room. Time was of the essence and he had destiny to thank for this odd circumstance. It wasn't how he saw the end of a long overdue game of cat and mouse, but again destiny had a funny way of playing her hand in his life.

He stepped outside and slipped his coat on to cover up the expensive suit from the elements. His gaze stared at the sleek, black, car that waited for him. The moment was arriving quickly and the Irish beauty inside kept him under a tight time frame. No more wasting time.

* * *

Nate fixed his suit and looked at Sophie as she stood there.

"This is stupid, Nate," Sophie said.

"There's no other way."

"Whatever happened to letting the police handle it?" Sophie asked as she walked towards him.

He fiddled with the tie and she pushed his hands away. He watched her fix the mess he had created.

"There, now walking a thin line in an expensive suit won't get you anywhere, Nate." Sophie patted his cheek.

"If I'm going to do this I'm going in style, we're going in style."

"You made a deal with a Fed, there's nothing stylish about that." Sophie kissed him.

Nate smiled and walked out.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Nate looked at the others.

"This is crazy, Nate," Eliot said. "You can't just walk into a room of mobsters."

"We're not just walking in, we were invited."

"And that never ends badly," Parker remarked.

They looked over at her and Parker just shrugged. Nate reached for his coat and slipped it on.

"Alright, let's move out." Nate started moving towards the door.

"Nate, there better be a good reason why you are keeping us in the dark about your little plan." Sophie wrapped her arm around his as she caught up to him.

"I think there will be just as soon as I can come up with one." Nate smiled.

Sophie raised her brow at him. His sense of humor was a dangerous one when it came to keeping secrets. She shook her head and finally smiled to play along.

Their arrival to the warehouse did not go unnoticed by Mick and Liam's men. Nate pulled up and two men approached the van.

"Ah, look a welcoming committee," Nate remarked. "Tell your boss that Nate Ford is here and has a surprise for him."

"No need to bother the boss about your arrival he already knows," one said.

They walked towards the van doors and Nate looked in the review mirror at Eliot.

"Unlock the door," the other man said.

Nate reached for the lock and unlocked it. They slid the door open and two smoke bombs fell out. They glanced over at Nate and raised their guns, but before they could get a shot in Eliot jumped out.

"Surprise," Nate remarked.

Eliot pulled the two men into the van and tied them up. "Nate, this plan better work."

"Alright, Hardison, give us eyes," Nate said.

"Cameras are ours," Hardison said.

"Let's say hello," Nate remarked.

They drove up the warehouse and got out. Nate glanced around and listened to the silence around the port.

"Is it me or is it a little too quiet?" Parker said.

"Creepy quiet, like someone is about to get shot," Hardison remarked.

Sophie looked at Nate as he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

"Nate," she said.

"Come on." Nate started to walk towards a door that led inside.

"He's lost his mind," Eliot said as he followed behind.

"We all have if we're still here," Sophie sighed.

Nate looked at Hardison and let him hack the key pad.

"That should do it," Hardison remarked.

The sound of the door lock click, but as Nate turned the handle the door locked.

"Hardison?" Nate questioned.

"It wasn't me, Nate. Someone must have known."

"You geeks," Eliot said as he stormed off.

"Eliot," Nate called.

Eliot came back with a piece of pipe and smashed the keypad. He tossed the pipe to the side and looked at Hardison.

"There's an app for that," Eliot remarked.

"Nice job, Tarzan now we can't get in at all."

Eliot smirked as pushed the handle down and pulled the door open. "You were saying?"

Hardison shook his head and Nate smirked as he led them inside.

Walking into a pitch black warehouse should have been their second clue that things were about to go south. But they still continued without question.

"Nate, it's a little dark here," Sophie said.

"Yeah, I know."

The sudden sound of a buzzing alerted them. Nate stood there as calm as he could be. If anything was going to happen it would have already happened. But then again it was the dramatic effect that crooks like the most.

"I see you found the place alright, Nate," Sterling's voice came from the darkness.

"Wasn't too hard," Nate called back.

The dimness of the florescent lights began to show and as the warehouse began to glow with a little more light they saw a single figure standing there.

"Sterling," Eliot muttered.

"You didn't come alone," Sterling said.

Nate glanced ahead and ignored the mutter from Eliot. He was still calm or that was at least what his team believed.

"You know I never come alone," Nate said.

Sterling chuckled and the light sounds of footsteps were heard coming up behind him. He lowered his head and smirked.

"Neither did I," Sterling remarked.

The lights came on fully and behind Sterling were some of Mick and Katherine's men. Nate stared at Sterling as he stood there.

"Nice threads, Jim, did that come with the bribe?" Nate remarked.

Sterling glanced at him and smirked.

"Aren't they nice? I was always a sucker for nice things," Sterling said.

"And using people," Eliot remarked.

"Spencer, if I asked your opinion I would have called on you," Sterling snapped.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at him. Nate took a deep breath and stared down Sterling.

"Now, if we can move things along here, I'd like to see my daughter and Maggie," Sterling said as he turned to Nate.

Nate slightly gritted his teeth.

"You know, Nate, maybe we aren't so different," Sterling said. "You work with a bunch of criminals and I get bribes from them."

Nate narrowed his eyes as Sterling tried to step on a nerve. He was good at doing that, but he'd have to try harder.

"We aren't anything alike, Sterling. I help people."

Sterling chuckled and gave a slight nod.

"If you want to call it that, Nate." Sterling raised his brow at him. "Tough gig being on the wrong side of the law isn't it? All these years I could have been raking in the extra money and power…not to mention the promotions."

"I'm sure there's a point to this monologue, Jim," Nate struck back.

Sterling smirked.

"I can take them, Nate," Eliot said through gritted teeth.

Nate shook his head and stared straight ahead at his opponent and the armed men that followed their fearless leader.

"I hate to have it end this way, Nate, but it's the only way this cat and mouse game can finally come to an end." Sterling reached into the sleek, black suit coat. "Tell your team to back off or my team will shoot on my command."

Nate glanced at Eliot and nodded. Eliot stepped back and narrowed his eyes. He pointed at Sterling.

"I'm coming for you, Sterling," Eliot remarked.

Sterling smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Spencer."

Sterling turned his gaze to the others. Sophie stepped beside Nate and grabbed his hand. He turned to her and raised her hand to his lips.

"Everything will be fine," Nate whispered. "I promise."

"Nate, how can they be fine?" Sophie stared at him.

"You'll see." Nate smiled.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Sterling snapped. "Move it along."

"You'll never get away with this, Sterling." Sophie backed off.

"That's the thing, I have." Sterling smirked.

Once Nate's team was out of sight Sterling pulled out the sleek gun. He glanced at the men who backed him up and turned to them.

"Get out of here, I can handle this on my own," Sterling ordered.

"But, sir," one man objected.

Sterling raised the gun and fired a shot at him. The others stepped away from him and he raised his brow at them. They quickly left without another word spoken. Sterling waited to hear the last one leave. Sterling reached out his hand to the down man.

"You owe me one, Lynch," Sterling said.

Agent Lynch grabbed Sterling's hand and Sterling pulled him up.

"Great acting," Nate said.

"Who said I was acting?" Sterling remarked.

Nate raised a brow at Sterling not believing anything he was saying. Sterling smirked and looked at Lynch.

"Alright, so where is Liam?" Agent Lynch asked. "And Mick?"

"Someone may have made an anonymous call," Nate said.

_**Couple of hours before**_

"_Nothing, it's just your typical tracking device. But I did find coordinate on the coin that leads to this warehouse. You see most devices like this have a finger print on where it was made. Not to mention a trail of bread crumbs of where this coin has been." Hardison pulled up the information. "That warehouse is by the port."_

"Hardison, give me those coordinates," Nate said as he grabbed a pad of paper.

"What do you want with them, Nate?" Sophie asked

"We're going to give Liam a surprise," Nate said.

He reached for his phone and called the dispatcher of the police department. He looked at the team.

"Everything's going to be just fine." Nate smiled.

_**Present**_

"Never cease to surprise me, Nate," Sterling said.

"That's because we're not the same, Jim," Nate said.

Sterling smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"So, I think I'll be heading on," Nate said. "Good to meet you, Agent Lynch. And, Jim, don't think this makes us even."

Sterling turned and looked at Nate. "I didn't kill you; I think that makes us even."

"You were never going to go through with it. I know you too well, Jim." Nate smiled and turned on his heels. "See you around."

"Nate, I'm not done here!" Sterling snapped. "Come back and finish what you started! Nate!"

Nate gave a back hand wave as he headed to the door.

"Nate!"

Nate stepped outside and stared at his team. They all had their arms crossed and he stopped with a smile.

"You could have told us," Sophie said.

"And ruin the surprise?" Nate walked towards her.

"Oh, it was a surprise alright." Sophie wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

The night air was cool as Sterling stood on the rooftop. He looked out into the city lights and lifted his phone.

"You aren't here, Ms. Callahan," Sterling said.

"I am, but I had to run an errand," Katherine said. "Turn around."

Sterling slowly turned around and surprise filled his eyes. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and hurried in their direction. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't do that again," Olivia said. "We weren't sure if you were coming back."

"I'm sorry, darling," he said as he kissed her head.

It was like seeing her for the first time in years even though it was only a couple of days. He closed his eyes tightly trying not to get over emotional. His daughter was put into a situation that she should have never been brought into.

"I won't let it happen again," Sterling said as he swallowed a lump.

Olivia glanced up and smiled. "I know."

He smiled and kissed her head and looked over at Maggie as she stood there. She rushed over to him and he met her with open arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything rash, Jim," Maggie whispered.

"I did promise and I honored that promise." Sterling wrapped his arms around her.

"Katherine explained everything that happened. Jim, please don't be reckless."

Sterling lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"I'm only reckless when I'm around you, Maggie." He lightly tucked some of her blonde locks behind her ear.

He kissed her once more and looked at Olivia as she stood there. He reached out his hand and she rushed over and wrapped her around him.

"I have you both safe now," he said.

"Jimmy boy, I do have one request from you," Katherine said.

"I put the papers in already," he said.

"No, it's not that," Katherine said.

Sterling looked at her and nodded. He pointed towards the elevator and Katherine turned around, he heard a gasp escape her lips. The Irish beauty rushed over to the one person she wanted to be reunited with after the ordeal was over.

"Thank you, James," Agent Lynch said as he wrapped his arms around Katherine.

Sterling walked over and met Agent Lynch half way.

"You're welcome," Sterling said as he extended his hand. "I've put in a good word about a possible invite to Interpol."

Agent Lynch shook his hand and smiled. "Now, I know you're getting soft, James."

"I was thinking, your skills are needed to bring down a band of thieves that have been a pain in my ass for a while. I could use a hand."

"I'd like to bring them down."

"Excellent. We'll be in touch." Sterling turned to Maggie and Olivia. "Darlings, let's go home."

They walked over and he grabbed their hands.


End file.
